earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Detaine
=Physical Description= Detaine always tries to stand straight, and walk confidently. She's a fairly average- looking young woman. Agile and wiry, it's easy to imagine her climbing trees. The freckles on her nose tell how she has spent much of her life outdoors. Most all the time she carries her two-handed sword on her back. She will say it has become as much a part of her as her arm. =Pets= While not a hunter by trade, she seldom ventures out without one or both of her pets. Sneachd, the white kitten. Sneeky rides on the girl's shoulder or in her bag. Detaine's companion for most of her journey, they are very close. Sneachd has developed traits much akin to Detaine's detirmination, and tries to help often in a fight. Just keep her away from books- she has a tendency to eat paper. Togair, the red dragon whelp, though more dangerous perhaps, is still learning how to help. He's a bit accident-prone, often falling into nervous fire-spurting hiccups. His favorite perch when they travel is the pommel of Detaine's sword- in effect, hovering over her head. =Personality= Detaine longs to be taken seriously. She knows most people see her as a farm girl with a sword, but once it's in her hands, and the fire in her eyes smoulders... She's always been a bit of a tomboy- prefering climbing trees to playing with dolls. It would take some major convincing to get her into a dress. When not in armor, she much prefers her linen pants and boots. Part of trying to prove herself often becomes getting into situations a bit more than she can handle alone- but she'll never admit it. =History= The fourth and youngest child of Sinath and Brigeth Woodrose, Detaine grew up in the family orchard. Brigeth died when her daughter was only a year old, leaving Detaine to be raised by her father and three brothers- Aelain, Naol, and Ardan. Sinath had been a paladin, and fought in the great war, retiring to Elwynn afterwards to plant his orchard and raise his family. As each of his sons came of age, they made the journey to Northshire to follow his footsteps. Two years ago, Sinath followed his wife in death. Detaine left the orchard in the care of Naol's betrothed, Dierdre, and followed her brothers. Arriving in Stormwind, she found that her brothers were serving in the plaguelands. Letters from her brother Naol told her that he was now a medic- and Aelain was now a general. Months later, she found that Ardan had been killed in battle- overrun by the scourge. The same week another letter arrived- from Ardan himself. Detaine trusts very few with the knowledge, fearing what would happen if people knew she still wrote to Ardan. Because her brother is now a Forsaken known as Xarathas. She spends most of her time now in the Plaguelands, wreaking havoc among the scourge there. She's not a member of the Dawn- or the forces sent from the cathedral of Light. She prefers to be a free agent, and is making a name for herself amongst the other defenders there.